


i have sinned dear father

by theinvisiblemay



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblemay/pseuds/theinvisiblemay
Summary: a short story about how was it to be queen’s groupie in the 70s.warnings: smut, smut, more smut, a bit of fluff, swearing, drunkenness





	i have sinned dear father

today was the day you've been waiting for a couple of months now. the second queen's show at the rainbow theatre in london was just about to begin, and it was a special one for you, because you and john were about to meet for the first time since march. this was all pretty hard for you, since you finally admitted to yourself that you in fact are  _in love_  with him. you knew nothing serious would ever happen between you two, but you couldn't help but fall for him more and more with every meeting. he was just too good to be true.  
you were getting more and more nervous, not because it was your first time seeing queen live after a long break, but because of what deaky told you back in march.  _when i see you next time, Y/N, i promise i will fuck the shit out of you_ , he said with a big smile, leaving you with your mouth wide open and an urgent need to meet him as soon as it was possible. and it was finally going to happen today.

you were sat at the backstage, watching the guys perform in complete awe. you didn't study their setlist before, so you had no idea how much time there was left, but you knew it was close to an end - john couldn't stop looking in your direction. and every time he did it, you grinned at him, with eyes full of lust. you both couldn't wait for the show to end, and you both knew why.

you decided to go and grab another beer, and when you came back, the next song has already started. people were cheering loudly, and then you heard freddie singing.  _i have sinned dear father, father i have sinned..._   _mama, i'm gonna be your slave, all day long..._  oh, how accurate these words were right now.  
you were still looking only at john, drinking beer slowly. suddenly he glanced at you, smiling softly; you could tell he was a bit nervous. he took a deep breath, tucked his hair behind the ear, licked his fingers as he used to do  _very often_  and started playing his bass, which was a godlike experience. your mind decided to focus only on his fingers... and on how he's going to use them later.

the show was finally over, and the band headed to the backstage area. you were already there, waiting for them on the couch, sipping another beer. you were pretty drunk, which was a good thing - when drunk, your boundaries stopped existing and you always let john do more things to you.  
the first one to enter the room was brian, immediately taking his shirt off and falling on the other couch. "i will never wear this shit again, freddie,  _never_!", he said loudly, fred laughing in response. "oh you will my dear, you just don't know it yet! and hello Y/N, never thought i'd see you here tonight", he smiled and sat next to you. "did you like it? out of all, who was the best? except me of course, everyone know i am the best", he laughed and grabbed a drink from the table. you laughed with freddie and were just about to answer, when john showed up, unbuttoning his shirt really fast. "jesus christ, i'm gonna melt", he said, not noticing you. he took his jacket off and threw it away straight onto roger's face, receiving many cusses in response. john sat next to brian, letting a breath out loudly, and then he saw you. in freddie's arms. not that he was jealous, he knew you wouldn't cheat on him or anything like that. john was just hoping that he will be the only one to touch you this night, in any way.  
"Y/N, i think we need to talk", he said, trying to sound cool, but he knew he failed when you and the rest of queen looked at him like he had just murdered someone. "please?", he added, smiling softly, and you finally got up, kissed freddie on the forehead, promising him to come back soon. you followed john, who was heading to the exit, trying so hard not to throw yourself at him.

"you thought i forgot, didn't you?", he whispered, pinning you to the wall after assuring the door was locked. you could tell he was overwhelmed by greed, especially when you felt him being  _oh so hard_  between your legs. you moaned quietly in response, bucking your hips up and moving them slowly. john groaned and started kissing your neck, leaving a few little love bites to make sure everyone knew you're his, and only his. being so greedy and skilled, he unbuttoned your shirt with one hand and unclasped your bra with the other. he grabbed one of your breasts and squeezed it softly, causing you to moan once again. "eager, are we?", you asked, noticing john unzipping his pants  _really_  quick. he laughed shakily and raised your skirt up, grinning after noticing you're not wearing tights. another soft moan left your mouth after you felt his hand slowly massaging your core, and you immediately put your palm inside john's pants, not wanting him to feel left out.  
"Y/N, i can't hold it anymore, let me feel you,  _please_ ", john whispered after a few minutes of a messy, heated foreplay. you nodded in response, wrapped your hands around his neck and your legs around his waist so he could move to the desk he noticed earlier. you kept your hands on his neck, scratching it gently - you knew it was john's weak spot. he whimpered, swearing under his breath, lined himself up between your legs and kissed you deeply, entering you at the same time. you moaned pretty loud into his mouth, not caring about the rest of the band being behind the wall. all that mattered was you, john and the feeling of him slowly moving in and out of you, causing both of you to breathe heavily, every second bringing you closer to the edge.  
"john, i'm close", you moaned not quiet at all, tightening the grip on his neck. he nodded his head, placed one hand on your inner thigh and squeezed it gently, then moved it painfully slow towards your core and started rubbing your clit to help you reach your high. "will you come for me, kitten?", he murmured, you felt your muscles getting tight and your legs getting weak. next second you were a big mess, screaming john's name as loud as you can, feeling a really hard orgasm wash all over you.  
you somehow managed to calm down, kissed deaky so deep and passionately, and after a few minutes you felt his moves speed up and you couldn't help but came again, causing john to laugh quietly. "you can never get enough, can you?", he asked shakily, gripped your hips even tighter and you could tell he was close too. you tightened your inner muscles to help him finally reach his high, which caused him to moan pretty loud and he pushed himself hard into you one last time before he pulled out and came all over your bare chest and stomach.  
you were both panting, looking into each other's eyes, smiling softly. "i missed it so much, i missed  _you_ , mr. deacon", you said, trying to clean yourself up with a tissue. he laughed, dressed himself up and tucked his hair behind his ear. "i bet you'll have enough of me pretty soon, Y/N. i can guarantee it", he said cockily, helped you get up from the desk and grabbed your hand before leaving the room.  _oh, how i wish it was true_ , you thought and followed him to spend the rest of the night with the band.

"oh, john! harder john,  _harder_!", you heard roger's voice as soon as you and deaky entered the room. your cheeks turned red, and when you heard freddie's high-pitched moans, you threw an empty can at him. "you are all just jealous, pricks", john laughed and grabbed a beer. "believe me, deaky, there are plenty of girls waiting for us to take them to our hotel.", said roger, fixing his hair. "i don't need plenty of girls taylor, one is just enough", john answered, his eyes meeting yours. you smiled softly, hoping that maybe something  _will_  happen between the two of you.


End file.
